Lion King 2
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Satorious and Aster meet when their little kids, but have to split up because them seeing each other would be against their parent's wishes. Ten years later, they see each other again on Duel Academy, and fall in love! Now rated M for violence and swears!
1. Blast Into The Past

GX - GX

_**One afternoon a six year old boy was running around the park trying to find his dad and sister. He had accidently lost them and now couldn't find them anywhere. He was worried that he might never see them again.**_

_**Then, he looked up and saw another kid who was all alone swinging on the swings.**_

_**He decided to walk up and introduce himself. "Hello." He said, and the other boy looked at him before replying.**_

_**"Hello."**_

_**"Um... w-what's your name?"**_

_**"My name? Well... my name is Satorious. What's yours?"**_

_**"Mine is Aster."**_

_**"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Aster." Satorious said with a smile and couldn't help but notice the other boy's tears. "What's the matter?"**_

_**"I'm lost. I can't find my daddy or sissy anywhere."**_

_**"Well, why don't you stay with me until they come looking for you. I'm sure they are, they just haven't found you yet."**_

_**"Well... okay." Aster said as he got on the swing next to Satorious'. "Where is your family?"**_

_**"It's just my dad. And he's never home. He runs some sort of company, and doesn't even have anyone look out for me."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"I don't really mind though. I know enough to know right from wrong and he's not a very good father anyway."**_

_**"Why haven't you ever run away."**_

_**"I've tried to. I must of made hundreds of escape attempts, but he always finds me and brings me back."**_

_**"Does he know you're here?"**_

_**"No. This is a part of another escape attempt, and I'm praying to the Gods that this one works." He said.**_

_**"He's really that bad?"**_

_**"You have no idea." Satorious said. "He always locks me in my room, and refuses to let me out. I barely get anything to eat. Maybe a small meal a day, if I'm lucky, but if I try to escape I get nothing to eat for three days. But like I always say, if I can manage to find someone else to live with, I won't have to live with that torcher anymore." He said.**_

_**Then, the sounds of people calling Satorious' name came closer.**_

_**"Oh no. It's my dad's guards. If they catch me, I'm screwed." He said as he and Aster got off their swings. They looked behind them to see a hill, more like a drop, that dropped almost 30 feet down. "We have to jump."**_

_**"But we could get killed."**_

_**"Aster, if they know that you've been with me, even if it was only for a minute, they'll catch and torture you too. Do you trust me?" Satorious said as he offered Aster his hand.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Do you trust me?"**_

_**"...Yes." Aster said as he grabbed Satorious' hand.**_

_**"Then, hold on." Satorious said as he pulled Aster close, then closed his eyes and jumped.**_

_**Thankfully, they slid down rather than just hitting the bottom and breaking a bone, or worse. So, after they reached the bottom, Satorious grabbed Aster's hand and they ran for it.**_

_**"Come on! This way!" Satorious said as they made a sharp turn and landed in a clearing in the woods that they had run into. Then, they waited a couple minutes before Satorious spoke again.**_

_**"I think we lost 'em." He said, then laughed. "That was a close one."**_

_**"Yeah! Hey, did you see the way we slid down that drop?!" Aster said, and neither of them noticed that someone was watching them from the shadows. "That was so cool, and you... you were **_**really**_** brave."**_

_**"Yeah? You were pretty brave too."**_

_**Aster giggled. "Thank you." He said, and the person who was watching them, growled. Aster giggled again before poking Satorious and saying, "Tag! You're it!" He jumped to the other side and poked him again, "Tag! You're it! You're it!" Then realized Satorious wasn't really doing anything. "Hello! You run, I tag! Get it?" He asked, and Satorious raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to play? ...Oh." He said, then got down as if he were a cat ready to pounce and started to growl, playfully.**_

_**Satorious' eyes lit up and he did the same thing Aster did, but right after he growled playfully back, someone came out and jumped in front of Aster, scaring them both.**_

_**But then, someone else came out in front of him.**_

_**"Monkey!" Aster's dad said.**_

_**"Well, isn't this a delightful turn of events!" Monkey said with a smirk.**_

_**"What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I came to find my son since he ran off on me again!" Monkey said as he glared down at Satorious, making him quiver.**_ (A/N: In this fanfic, Satorious and Monkey aren't gonna be brothers, but father and son.)

_**"Who's the kid? One of your boy toys?"**_

_**"Oh. You haven't met my son, Satorious?"**_

_**"Your son?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Look, I don't care what he is, but he was planning on hurting Aster and we both know it. So, why don't you two just get out! You know the penelty if you don't leave."**_

_**"But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh. Here." Monkey said as he went behind Satorious and pushed him closer to Aster's father.**_

_**'What is he ploting?' Aster's dad thought. 'Whatever it is, I'm not gonna fall for it.' "Just take him and get out. We're finished here." He said as he took Aster's and Melody's hand. But what he didn't know was that, that was what Monkey had been waiting for.**_

_**Monkey knew that he could never have hurt a little kid. Even if he thought that kid was trying to hurt his son, or not. "Oh no. We're not done, we've barely begun." He said, then smirked and chuckled evilly as he looked at Aster. He turned to Satorious, grabbed his arm, and started dragging him away.**_

_**"Bye." Aster whispered quietly to Satorious as he waved.**_

_**"Bye." Satorious whispered as he waved back.**_

GX - GX

Okay... that's the first chapter of this story. Oh, and I know you must already know this, but in case you don't, this chapter was a flashback, or memory, and that's why it's written like this. The next chapter will be based in the present.

_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Reunion

GX - GX

-- 10 years later --

Satorious was walking down the halls when a couple people ran past him saying something about a big duel between Zane and someone else.

_'Zane Truesdale? The famous duelist? This I gotta see.'_ Satorious said as he turned around and followed everyone else. When he got to the duel arena he saw Zane dueling with another boy. The boy had grayish hair and bright blue eyes. He was tall and thin enough to have _feminine_ curves. _'That boy... he looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'_ He thought just as the boy got thrown backwards as his lifepoints went to zero.

"You didn't think you were actually going to win against me, did you?" Zane asked.

"I _will_ win against you one of these days! You can count on that!" The boy said.

"Don't let him get to ya, bro! Like you said... you'll win someday!" Said a girl who looked just like him.

"Thanks, Mel!"

"No problem, Aster!" She said, and they got up and walked away.

Satorious couldn't believe his ears. _'Aster?!'_ He thought. _'That guy can't be the same cute, little boy I saved from my dad's guards 10 years ago, could it? I can't believe my eyes!'_ He thought, and followed Aster and Melody out onto the coartyard and saw them sit on the fountain.

"You know what today is, Melody?" Aster asked.

"Um... May 23rd."

"Well... yes that, but today is also the day that I met Satorious 10 years ago." Aster said, and Satorious was shocked to hear this.

_'He still remembers me?'_ Satorious thought. _'Wow! I mean... I remember him too, but I didn't think he would... but I'm glad he did.'_

"Do you ever stop thinking about him?"

"No. How could I? He was in such a bad shape when we met. Who's to say he's still alive. He may have died for all we know, and I didn't even get a chance to thank him for saving me that day."

"Aster, I don't mean to sound... mean, but I think that you have got to let him go and move on. Try getting a girlfriend."

"I don't want a girlfriend."

"Oh, that's right. You're gay." Melody said, then thought for a minute. "Get a _boy_friend then!"

"I don't want a boyfriend either."

"Then, what _do_ you want?"

"I want my best friend back. Sure I only knew him for a little bit before we got seperated again, but I still think he's the closest friend I've ever had."

"Aster... you're just hurting today. It'll be alright. It always is."

_'Hm... maybe I should surprise him, but not now. I'll wait until later.'_ Satorious thought, and walked away.

-- That night --

Melody was in Aster's room, talking to him.

"Listen to me, Aster." Melody said. "For the past 10 years, all you've ever do on this day is moan and groan about Satorious. You hardly knew the guy."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

"Fine. Whatever. I can't take this anymore. I'll see you in the morning." She said, and walked out of the room.

"Okay." Aster said. A minute later, there's was a knock on the door, and he went up to answer it. He saw Satorious standing there, but obviously, he didn't know who he was yet. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You're that boy who dueling against Zane earlier, right?"

"Yes. And I know... I sucked."

"No. I don't think you sucked at all. In fact, I think you've got more potential as a duelist than anyone else here. Not many people are willing to go against a champion like that. I thought it was very brave of you." Satorious said, and Aster smiled at him.

"Thank you. My name's Aster Phoenix by the way." Aster said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't want to, but-"

"No, no, no. I'd like to. Thank you." Satorious said as he entered Aster's room.

_'I know I shouldn't be inviting him in, but... there's something about him that just tells me that he's safe.'_ Aster thought. "Um... would you like something to drink?"

"No, no. That's alright." Satorious said as he looked around the room.

"Well... I think you should at least tell me your name." Aster said, but instead of a reply, Satorious turned to face him and raised an eyebrow. That's when Aster saw who he was. "Satorious?" He asked, and Satorious smiled. "My Gods! It's really you!" He said as he glomped him, making them both fall back on the bed.

Neither of them even realized what position they were in until they stopped laughing. Aster was now straddling Satorious' hips, and had his hands on both sides of Satorious' head.

"Oh... um... sorry 'bout that." Aster said with a blush as he got off of Satorious. "It's just that. I haven't seen you in so long, and I was glad to see you."

"It's alright, Aster. I'm glad to see you too." Satorious said. "Oh, and thanks for never forgetting about me. I've never forgotten about you either. You're always on my mind."

"Me too." Aster said, and before he knew it, he was wrapped up in Satorious' embrace.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Aster said as he hugged Satorious back. "You still have that bastard of a father?" He asked, and Satorious scoffed.

"Yeah, but this time, I left the mainland completely and came here. He _still_ thinks he can run my life."

"Well, it's good to see you out of your cell and in real life like the rest of us."

"And I really owe it all to you."

"Me?" Aster said as he broke the hug, but kept his arms around Satorious' neck. "What did I do?"

"Because of your inspiration, I tried 120 percent harder to get out, and I finally succeded. Granted, it took me 5 years, but I did it."

"5 years? So, where have you been these _past_ five years?"

"Here. Hiding out."

"Why didn't you ever try to contact me to tell me you were still alive?"

"I tried to. I must of tried hundreds of times." Satorious said, and Aster laughed. "What?"

"You're _definitely_ the Satorious I knew. You haven't changed a bit." Aster said as he lightly cuddled into Satorious again, making him smile.

Suddenly the door opened, and Melody walked in. "Who's in here?" She asked, and looked at the two people sitting on the bed. "Satorious?"

"You recognize him the second you see him?"

"You didn't? He looks exactly the way he did 10 years ago. Granted that he's taller now... and more muscular... and... and... damn! You're _hot_!" Melody said, and Satorious looked at her strangely, but then smiled.

"Thank you... um... I never _did_ catch your name."

"Melody! Melody Phoenix at your service, Mr. Sexy- I mean- Mr. Satorious!" She said with a cheesy smile.

"Melody, I think you can stop calling him sexy and hot now."

"Jealous, bro?" Melody asked with a smirk.

Aster then got an idea when he heard his sister's phone ring. "Is something ringing?"

"My Marik-baby's callin' me!" Melody said, and left the room.

"Ookay." Satorious and Aster said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

GX - GX

The second chapter! Well... the first if you don't count memories as being chapters!

Aster: Why must you always pick on me and Satorious? Just because we're two guys dating each other, that doesn't mean that you can make fun of us for it!

Me: -Gasps- Why would I make _fun_? Your relationship with Satori is just _too_ cute! You and Satorious are my new favorite yaoi pairing couple! I'm really starting to get into the phase where I can't have a story without you two in it! In fact... I'm about to write a _really_ sexy story about you two!

Aster: Oh no...

Me: Oh yes!

_**REVIEW!!**_

Aster: _**You can not imagine how much I hate this (multiple censors) right now!!**_

Me: That's it! The one-shot sexy story about you and Satori is gonna be about your first time with him!

Aster: With him? With him _was_ my first time!

Me: And the most sexiest time too! That's why I'm writting a story about it!

Aster: _**I can't stand this-**_ -Is grabbed by Satorious and brought backstage-

Me: While I'm videotaping what their gonna do back there...

_**REVIEW!!**_


	3. Dad Comes To Duel Academy

GX - GX

Aster and Satorious woke up the next morning in Aster's bed, and they soon realized that they were holding each other. They both blushed and sat up.

"Sorry." Aster whispered.

"No, that's alright, Aster. It was as much my fault as it was yours. Wait! That didn't come out right!"

"It's alright. I understand."

"I always thought you were a very understanding person."

"Thank you." Aster said. All of a sudden, he had the urge to drag Satorious on top of him and start kissing him. He quickly shook his head to get rid of that paticular urge.

Before Satorious could ask why he shook his head like that, Melody came running into the room.

"Aster! Aster! Dad's coming!"

"Dad? Here... now?"

"Well, not this minute, but he said he would be here by this afternoon."

"Why does he have to come _now_?"

"I may have... mentioned something... to him... about... Satorious being here with you." Melody said.

"_**You did what?!**_" Aster yelled as he stood up. "_**Melody, are you crazy?! He might take Satorious away, and I don't want that to happen!**_"

"I don't think he's gonna do anything with Satorious." Melody said. "Why would he? Satorious didn't do anything wrong."

"Why else would he say he was coming here right after you tell him that Satorious is here?"

"Hm... good point!"

"We have to find a place where we can hide him." Aster said, and they started looking.

-- 2 hours later --

Melody opened up the closet and pointed inside.

"What is this? The Chronicles Of Narnia?" Satorious asked.

"This is the only hiding place left." Melody said. "Unless you feel you'd rather try to squeeze yourself into the ventilation shafts."

"No, thank you. Closet works." Satorious said.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"It's dad!" Aster said, but the door opened, and in walked Zane. "Oh, it's you. False alarm."

"My nerves can't much more of this." Melody said.

"What are you guys doing?" Zane asked.

"We're trying to find a place for Satorious to hide because my numbskull twin sister _stupidly_ told our father that he was here, when she wasn't supposed to!"

"Well, nice to meet you!" Zane said as he stuck his hand out. "I'm Zane Truesdale!"

"Satorious!" Satorious said as he took Zane's hand and shook it.

"Zane! Where are you?" Syrus called from down the hallway.

"Coming, Syrus!" Zane said, and ran out of the room.

Satorious looked at Aster, obviously confused, and Aster sighed. "Lovebirds."

"Oh."

Then, there was another knock.

"Get in!" Melody said as she shoved Satorious into the closet. "Don't make a sound."

"But how am I supposed to bre-" He was cut off when she shut the door.

This time, when the door opened, Melody and Aster's father was standing there.

"Hi Daddy." Aster said, as his father started looking around the room as if looking for something. "What are doing? You looking for something?"

"More like someone. Where's your friend?"

"What friend?"

"Don't play games with me, Aster. Where's Satorious?"

"Oh! _That_ friend!" Aster said. "I don't know where he could be."

"Really?"

"Yeah! He... left this morning, and he told me that he didn't know if we'll ever see each other again. So, I don't know where he is now." Aster explained.

"And you're not upset that he's gone _now_... because why?"

"Uhh..."

Seeing that her brother needed help with lying a little bit, Melody decided to jump into the conversation. "If Satorious _does_ come back, you wouldn't find him in here. This is my room." She said, and the closet door started to open so she quickly closed it. "He'd be in Aster's room. That's across the hall." The door started opening again, and she closed it.

"Uh-huh?"

"Yep!"

"Then, I'm going to look, and can you _please_ try to fix that door?" He said as it opened again.

Melody closed it once again before replying, "Yes sir." She said, and he walked across the hall. When she was sure he couldn't hear them, she opened the closet door and Satorious walked out. "What do you think you were doing? You're lucky you didn't get caught."

"You two wouldn't _believe_ how stuffy it is in there." Satorious said.

"This is too risky. We can't have you be around us when our father is here. We need to find somewhere else for you to hide. Someplace where he'd never look."

"What about our tree house in the woods?"

"That's a good idea!" Aster said.

"Tree house?" Satorious asked. "I don't know how to climb. Well, I do. I'm just not that good at it."

"There's a wooden ladder."

"I don't trust wooden ladders."

"Well, we can't have you stay here. It's too risky. I don't want you getting caught. My dad may seperate us again, and I don't want that to happen." Aster said. "Hm?" He said as he went into deep thought.

"Well, I think you better think quickly because I hear dad coming back." Melody said, and they stuffed Satorious back in the closet then leaned against the door as their dad walked in.

"What are you two doing?"

"...Fixing the door." Melody said with her trademark cheesy smile.

"Right. Well... where am I gonna sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room."

"Yeah! I don't wanna wake you in the middle of the night." Melody said.

"With what?"

"Marik tends to call me late at night."

"Well, you better not go over your minutes, missy! I'm still paying for that phone, you know?"

"Yes, daddy." She said.

Their dad grabbed his stuff, and walked across the hall to Aster's room.

Melody opened the door again to let Satorious out.

Satorious rubbed the back of his head in pain. "I think I seriously got a bump on my head because you two tossed me in here."

"Sorry. Here... let me see if the bump is that bad." Aster said as he got in the closet too and ran his hand on the back of Satorious' head, trying to find a bump. "I don't feel anything. You should be fine." He said.

"O-okay." Satorious said, with a light pink on his face. Being this close to Aster, was nearly intoxicating.

"Guys!" Melody said.

"Yeah."

"We need to figure out where we're gonna keep Satorious, remember?" Melody said, and they got out of the closet.

"Right!"

"Why don't we just have him stay with Alexis at the girl's dorm? Daddy would _never_ think to look there!" She suggested.

"I don't wanna stay with a bunch of girls." Satorious whined as if he were a little kid.

"Plus, Alexis is mad at me anyway." Aster said, and his twin telepathy told him that his sister was about to ask why that was, and he answered before she could ask. "She asked me out the other day, and I refused. So, she's mad at me for that."

"Oh." Melody said. _'What a selfish brat! That girl gets _one_ no and she gets pissed off!'_ She thought. "Well... what about... hm? We could always just leave him with Jaden and everyone else and hope for the best."

"He's never even met them."

"Then, what do you think we should-"

"I don't know!" Aster yelled.

"Well, I think you better think of a better idea! And the faster, the better!"

"Fine! We'll leave him with our friends until we can come up with a better idea!" Aster said, and there was a knock on the door.

"Aster, Melody... what's all the yelling about? And could one of you unlock this door?" He asked. (A/N: Melody had locked it while Aster and Satori were in the closet.)

"Quick! Out the window!" Aster whispered as he opened up the window, and Satorious jumped out. (A/N: It's one of those big windows.) "Just try to find a brown haired boy named Jaden over by the red dorm, the place that looks like an outhouse. If you tell him that I sent you, you won't have a bit of trouble." Aster said, and Satorious nodded before leaving. Aster closed the window right as Melody opened the door.

"What's going on?"

"Aster and I were just having a little fight. Nothing to worry about." Melody said, knowing how bad her brother was at lying she had decided speak first.

-- The next day --

Melody and Aster were behind the Ra yellow dorm when Satorious walked through the bushes and up to them.

"What are you doing here, Satorious?" Aster asked. "If my father catches you here, I don't wanna think about what will happen."

"I just _had_ to see you again." Satorious said.

"You just had to what?" Melody asked.

"Aster! Melody!" Their dad called.

"Please, Melody! Don't say anything!" Aster said, and grabbed Satorious' hand. "Quick! This way!" He said, and they ran into the forest.

"But-" Melody said.

"Melody!"

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up at her father.

"Where's Aster?"

"I-I haven't seen him." She said as she picked a flower from the ground, and her father sighed.

"Aster can't be running off like this. It could be dangerous out there. Tell him that. He listens to _you_." Her father said before turning around and walking away.

Melody scoffed. "Sure he does!"

GX - GX

Well... there's not much to say except that... I loved writing this! I hope you all enjoyed _reading_ it the same amount I enjoyed _writing_ it!

_**REVIEW!!**_


	4. Dad Meets Satorious

GX - GX

Aster took Satorious deep into the woods, and they stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"That was an even closer one." Satorious said, and Aster smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey... you know how you said that you had a tree house out here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, let me show you a place of mine!" Satorious as he took Aster's hand and led him deeper into the woods. "Don't worry about getting lost, Aster. I know my way around here. After all, I've been here for five years." He said, then reached the place he wanted. "Okay. Welcome to my place!" Satorious said as he pushed back the bushes to show Aster a big waterfall in the middle of another clearing.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yes, it is. Now... let me show you around!" Satorious said as he grabbed Aster's hand again and took him out. "We're going under the waterfall." He said as they went under it.

"Wow!" Aster said when he saw what was under the waterfall.

It was a big cave that looked like one of the best caves you could come across. There was food stashed there with no bats, or even insects. It had a small TV and lamp connected to a portable generator. It also had a couple of beanbags.

"How the heck did you get all this stuff in here?"

"That doorway over there." He said as he pointed to it.

"It must of been heavy."

"It was, but I could handle it." Satorious said as he plopped down on one of the beanbags.

Aster sat in the the other beanbag and just stared at Satorious.

"What?"

"You really did all this, just to escape from your father?"

"Yes. You have no _idea_ how bad of a person he is."

"You told me, remember?"

"After, I met you he became even worse. He locked me in my room, again, and didn't give me anything to eat for at least two weeks. The only water I even got was from the roof that leaked when it rained. I finally managed to get out of there and find myself a big meal before he found me again. If I had stayed there for even a day longer, I would of died." Satorious explained, then he saw tears roll down Aster's face. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe how much you've been torchered." Aster said as he wiped away a few tears. "I've never heard of a crueller story in my life. You don't deserve that kind of life."

"Aster, relax... it's over now. I'm alright. I promise."

"If my dad didn't seem to hate you, I would of convinced him to have you live with us instead of with that bastard who you're supposed to call 'father'. I still don't know what's up between those two, but I do know that you're nothing like your dad. And if _my_ dad ever took the time to try and get to know you, he'd know that too."

"Aster, please... it's alright. I'm fine now." Satorious said, and the next thing he knew, Aster was clinging to him as if he were his lifeline.

"When did you ever deserve to be treated like that?" Aster whispered as he cried, softly.

"Aster..." Satorious whispered as he hugged him back. "I'm alright, okay? I'm not gonna go back to that life so you don't have to worry about me so much."

"What do you mean I don't have to worry about you?!" Aster cried as he looked Satorious in the eye. "Do you know how much I've worried about you throughout the course of these past 10 years! I was worried every single day that something terrible had happened to you! Now, all of a sudden, you're telling me not to worry?! It's a little late for that, and no matter how far you are away from that bastard, I can't help but worry about your safety!"

"Aster... I'm sorry for everything." Satorious said as he pulled Aster back into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much."

Aster's crying started to even out a little bit. He sighed as he relaxed into Satorious' arms. _'His arms are just so welcoming... and so warm.'_ Aster thought, then realized where his thoughts were headed. _'I can't be... falling for him, could I?'_ He thought, then he heard someone calling him. "Melody? Man, I forgot about her!"

Melody heard him and ran through the waterfall to see them sitting there, hugging. "...Am I... interrupting?" She asked.

Aster blushed and broke away. "No, no. Not at all."

"Well... okay." Melody said, not really believing him. "Anyways... dad is looking for you so we better get out of here."

"Okay." Aster said, and stood up. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Okay?"

"Alright." Satorious said, and got one last hug from Aster before leaving. _'He's really cute actually.'_ He thought.

-- Outside the hidden cave with Melody and Aster --

"Is it just me, or do you seem to have a little crush thing going on with Satori?" Melody asked.

"Satori?"

"Answer the question!"

"Ah! Okay, okay! The truth is... I don't really know at the moment."

"That's better than saying 'no', because I know the truth... even you don't at the moment."

"Then, why did you ask?"

"I wanted to scare someone."

"You scare me _all_ the time. You spend _way_ too much time either talking or hanging out with Marik. His personality is starting to rub off on you." Aster said.

"Ha! Ain't that the truth!" Melody said, as they walked into the forest.

"Whatever..."

-- Later that night --

Aster was in his room, sleeping in his bed while his dad had taken the other bed that was in the room. He kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, but with failure every time.

_'I can't take this anymore!'_ Aster said. _'I hate being able to only see Satorious every once and a while!'_ He thought, then went over to his dad and woke him up.

"Aster... what is it?"

"Dad, there's something I need to show you."

"What?"

"Come with me." Aster said as he took his dad's hand, then went across the hall to Melody's room. He knocked on the door, and she opened it a minute later while holding her cell phone to her ear.

"What?"

"Melody, I need you to go with me and dad to... you-know-where."

"_**Now look who's crazy!**_" She yelled. "Marik, I'll have to call you back." Then, there was a short pause. "No, no. I'll call you." She said, and hung up.

"What's going on, you two?" Their dad asked.

"Dad, there's just something you need to see. Come on." He said, then took him and Melody outside and into the woods. When they got to the waterfall, they went under it, and saw Satorious asleep on one of his beanbags. Aster ran up to Satorious and shook him awake. "Satorious... Satorious..." Aster whispered, and Satorious opened his eyes.

"Aster? What are doing here?"

"I had to see you again, and I brought my dad with me."

"_**What?!**_" Satorious yelled as he sat up and looked behind Aster to see his father and sister standing there. "Um... hi." He said, not sure what else to say.

"So, you're really here?" Aster and Melody's dad said. "Why are you trying to get to my son? Tell me."

"W...what do you mean?" Satorious asked.

"Don't give me that. I know you're family, and I know what you're trying to do."

"Dad, will you just stop it?! Satorious is nothing like the rest of his family!" Aster yelled at his father as he hugged Satorious. "He's a nice, caring man, and you'd know that if you spent just _one_ minute with him!"

"...Alright. Then, let me talk with him alone." His dad said, calmly.

"Okay." Melody said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aster said. "I can't trust you being alone with him right now."

"Aster, go. I'll be fine." Satorious said.

"Oh, alright, but I find out that you harmed a single hair on his head, I'll hurt you so bad." Aster said. "I know that's a little harsh to say, but I don't want you to hurt him." He said, then walked out of the cave with his sister.

-- Inside the cave --

"So... um... Mr. Phoenix. ...What's up?" Satorious asked as Aster's father sat down in front of him.

"Look... I know what you're father is like, and I can't help but feel that there's part of him in you. If that's true, you have the capability of hurting my son, and if you hurt my son... lets just say that, people don't like what happens to them if they hurt my family."

Satorious swallowed hard. "D-don't worry, Mr. Pheonix. I don't have any intention on hurting your son, and I'm nothing like my father. In fact, I _hate_ my father and I never wanna be like him. I won't hurt your son, sir. I promise. He's really important to me, and if I ever _did_ hurt him, I'd probably kill myself."

"He's that important to you, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me ask you something." Aster's dad asked as he leaned in a little closer, making Satorious nervous again when he had finally started to relax a little bit.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you in love with my son?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well... I know I've never felt for anyone like I do for your son, but I don't think I'd go as far as saying that I'm in love with him."

"So, you're gay?"

"Well... yes, but so is Aster." Satorious said. "I overheard him and Melody talking when I saw them here, and Melody said that he was gay."

"Do you hate him for that?"

"What? No. I'm gay too, remember? That would make me a hypocrite if I said that I was against it, and yet I'm the samething myself."

"I know what a hypocrite is."

"Sorry."

"Look... all I wanna know is if you're in love with him, or not."

"I said... I don't know."

"Fine. I'll give you some more time to decide, and ask you again later." He said as he got up and walked out of the cave to see his kids sitting on the ground, talking.

After a silence Melody asked, "So... how did it go?"

"Aster, maybe you should spend the night here." His dad said.

"What?" Both Aster and Melody asked at the same time.

"Go on. No one's stopping you."

"No, I'm stopping myself, because why would you all of a sudden say you'll let me stay here with Satorious, not to mention at _night_."

"You don't want to?"

"No, no. It's not that, it's just that... aren't you afraid of what might happen? After all... I'm gay, and I think I may even be starting to develop feelings for him. If I stay with him at night... I don't know. Something might happen."

"Just go." His dad said. _'I wanna see if he's gonna try something or not.'_ He thought.

"Well... okay, but if something happens then-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Melody asked after watching her brother walk back under the waterfall and into the cave. "What are you planning?"

"What? I just want my son to be happy." Her dad said as he started to walk away.

"But I thought you _hated_ Satorious." Melody said as she followed her dad.

"I thought I'd give him a try, but if he _does_ hurt Aster than-"

"I know... believe me... I know." She said.

GX - GX

Okay... I'm stuck now! _**Someone help me!**_

Aster: -Starts laughing-

Me: -Starts chasing him around- _**Get back here, Aster Phoenix!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. Kidnapped

GX - GX

The next morning, Aster woke up to find himself sleeping on a beanbag. Not only that, but between him and the beanbag, was Satorious, who was already awake.

"Hey! I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." Satorious said with a chuckle.

Aster blushed as he got off of him. "How did we wind up in that..." His blush deepened. "Position?"

"No clue." Satorious said, then got an idea. "Hey, Aster?"

"Hm?"

"Do you wanna do something today?"

"Um... sure. Like what?"

Satorious shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do."

"Well, I've been kinda wanting to see the new part of the school that they built. You know... the place that's kinda like a museum?"

"Alright. Then, lets go there." Satorious said, then grabbed Aster's hand, and they left.

-- At the museum type place --

"Hey! Look at this! It says that they have The Hope Diamond here for a week." Satorious said. "That's strange though. I thought The Hope Diamond was at the Smithsonian in Washington DC."

"Well, it _does_ say it's only here for a week. So, why don't we check it out while we still can?" Aster said as he took Satorious' hand and led him into the exhibit.

When, they got to the right room, they were surprised to find that it was completely empty, and the back lights were off. Different jewels were on the walls, and in the middle of the room, in a glass case, was The Hope Diamond.

"Why is no one here?" Satorious asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but why are you worried about that?"

"Think about it. The Hope Diamond is one of the most famous diamonds in the world. Why would no one be here to see it?" He asked, and Aster just shrugged then started walking in, but Satorious pulled him back. "I don't want us going in there. It's too quiet."

"Satorious, that just means that we beat the rush and we should take this chance."

"No. This is too weird. I don't like this at all. Lets get out of here." Satorious said and grabbed Aster's hand.

Aster refused to move though. "But I wanna see the diamond!" He whined.

"Maybe some other time." Satorious said as they started walking away. _'Hopefully when people are actually here.'_ He thought.

From the shadows of the room, someone walked out to see them leave. "Dammit!" They yelled as they punched the wall. "I'll get you next time! I swear it!" He said as he disappeared into the shadows again.

-- That night --

"Well, thank you for taking me there anyway. Even though we didn't get to see the diamond." Aster said.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a good time too." Satorious said, and Aster smiled at him.

Then, Melody and Aster's dad came up to them.

"Hey guys! Did you see the diamond at the museum?" Melody asked.

"No. I said that we shouldn't see it because when we were there, no one else was." Satorious explained. "I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach of what would of happened if we had gone in there."

"Well, then you better come back and see it right now!" Melody said as she grabbed both their hands, and they ran back off to the museum.

-- Back at the museum --

The same person who had been there before was there again. When he saw them coming, he turned off the back lights like he had before, and went in the back of the room where they couldn't see him.

"The room is like it was before." Satorious said as they reached the room. "And I've got another bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." He said as he clutched his stomach.

"Well, if you wanna see the diamond then this is your last chance because this is the last day it's gonna be here." Melody said. "Unless you can get yourself all the way to Washington DC for another chance to see it."

"Well, I wanna see it." Aster said as he walked in the room.

"Aster?" Satorious said, and Aster looked at him. "Be careful."

Aster nodded and went up to the glass case. He looked at the diamond, then around the room. "See! There's nothing to worry about in he-" He was cut off when someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Aster?!" Satorious, Melody, and his dad all yelled at the same time. Melody quickly turned the switch on and they saw who it was.

"Monkey!" Aster's dad said.

"Ah... Mr. Phoenix. It's been what? 10 years since we've last seen each other?" Monkey said as he covered himself with his cloak to protect him from the light. "You know... I'd love to stay and chat, but this light is killing me!" He said, then disappeared, having Aster disappear with him.

"Aster?!" All three of them yelled again.

-- Later that night --

They had told everyone else about what had happened at the museum. So, now they were all looking for Aster in the school.

"Aster, Aster, where are you?" Jaden called.

"He's not here. We've already looked here." Satorious said.

"We've already looked everywhere." Zane said.

"_Almost_ everywhere." Satorious said.

"Y-you don't mean...?" Syrus asked, sounding scared.

"Yes. The abandon dorm."

GX - GX

Okay, it was short, but I wanted to leave ya'll in suspense!

Wow! Monkey kidnapped Aster! The question is... how far is everyone (especially Satorious) willing to go to save him?

_**REVIEW!!**_


	6. Aster and Satorious Finally Together

GX - GX

"Well... here we are." Satorious said.

"This place creeps me out. It's got it's own kinda creepy vibe." Melody said.

"Well, lets go. We have to get Aster." Satorious said as he crossed the line at the entrance of the abandon dorm and walked up to the porch. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"Of course!" Melody replied. "It's just kinda... scary in there, and... well... even though I'm going out with someone who others would consider creepy... I still..."

"Fine! You guys continue to be a bunch of wimps while I go save Aster because I actually care about him enough to save him, even though it means facing my fear."

"You're fear? What are you afraid of? Going in there too?" Aster and Melody's dad asked.

"No. I'm really afraid of facing my father again... but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna turn around and forget about Aster! I'm not gonna do that to him! So, you can all go run home like the scared chickens you are, but I'm going to save him!" Satorious yelled, and ran inside.

"...So... what do you think of him now, dad?" Melody asked.

"I think he'd be the perfect match for Aster."

"So, we're goin' in?"

"We would of gone in anyway!" He said, so they all ran in after Satorious.

-- Inside the abandon dorm --

Satorious was running through the hallways, calling Aster's name, but couldn't find any trace of him anywhere. He turned around to see Melody and everyone else standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Satorious asked. "I thought you all were too afraid to come in here."

"Well... we thought about what you said, and you were right. We shouldn't be acting all scared when one of our own is in danger. No way! We have to save him!" Melody said, then they all heard a scream.

"Aster!" Everyone yelled, and ran towards the place where the scream had come from and saw a huge room with what looked like a cage in the middle. (A/N: Sound familiar?) Monkey was standing on the outside of the cage while Aster was inside. He had those shock collars on him, and he was laying on the floor, looking dead.

"Aster!" Satorious yelled as he ran in the room and up to the cage.

"Ah... how nice of you to drop in." Monkey said, then laughed.

"You... you..." Satorious said as his body started shaking with anger. "_**You bastard!**_" He yelled as he ran up to Monkey at the speed of light and punched him in the face, sending his father flying nearly all the way across the room.

"You ungrateful little brat!" Monkey yelled as he stood up. "I gave you a life and a shelter! And this is how you repay me?!"

"_**What the hell are you talking about?! You never gave me anything that I wanted! You starved and abused me for nearly 12 years! You call that giving someone a life?! The only reason I kept living and didn't kill myself was because of him!**_" Satorious yelled as he pointed at Aster.

"Aw... you've fallen in love with him." He said. "I always knew you were an ungrateful faggot, just like your dirty little lesbian of a mother!"

"Lesbian? My mother was gay?"

"Why else would I rape her?"

"You... you what?" Satorious asked, and bowed his head as his anger grew even more. "I was born because you decided to rape someone because of their sexuality?"

"Yes."

Everything went quiet for a few minutes before, "_**I'm gonna fuckin' kill you!!**_" Satorious yelled as he took out a knife that he had been hiding and ran up to his father who actually dodged the attempt quite easily.

"You really think you can kill me?"

"_**Yes, and I will!**_" Satorious yelled as he attacked Monkey again, but he dodged it again. This time though, Monkey had been pushed back into a wall with Satorious in front of him. "I shouldn't even be asking you this, but... any last words?"

"Only this..." Monkey said, then laughed. "You can't kill me. Go ahead and try, but I'm family, and with that melted heart of yours you couldn't possibly do a thing like that." He said, then laughed again, but stopped when he felt the cool metal of the knife press against his throat.

Satorious paused. "I'm not like you." He said with his head bowed and his bangs covering his eyes. He took the knife away and threw it.

"I knew you couldn't do it."

"Run." Satorious said with his bangs still covering his eyes.

"What?"

"Run." Satorious repeated as he raised his head to show his eyes that had fire flaming in them, angrily. "Run away... and _never_ return."

"...Yes. Of course. As you wish." Monkey said as he started walking away. "But wait... what am I forgetting? Oh yeah!" He said, then turned around, quickly, and punched his son in the face. "Stop complaining that your life was the worst, you son of a bitch! You're lucky I didn't kill you like I just killed that boy!" He yelled as he pointed to said person.

"Aster..." Satorious said as tears rolled down his face. "No. You're wrong... I can still sense his breath. He's still alive."

"Heh." Monkey said as he smirked. "Well, even if he is... he won't be for long." He said as he took out a little square controller. "You make one more move, I press this, he gets enough electricity into his system to kill him."

"Don't. Please... I'll do whatever you want."

"Good boy." Monkey said with a smirk as he put the controller away, but then everyone looked to see Aster getting up, weakly. "Stupid." He said and took out the controller again.

"Wait! I haven't moved a muscle, and you said-"

"I said that if you make one more move then I'll press the button and kill Aster, yes. But I never said anything about if Aster moves, or anyone else for that matter. You really should listen to me more." He said, then laughed. "Now, say goodbye to your- Gah!" He yelled as he got thrown across the room by another punch, but this one was from Zane.

"_**That's for making me one of your stupid, evil, black minions, and making me hurt my brother!**_" Zane yelled, then looked down at the controller that Monkey had dropped when he got punched. "Now, lets see what happens if I destroy your little box."

"_**Noo!**_" Monkey yelled, and Zane stopped. "I mean... if you destroy that thing than you'll kill Aster. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna do it." Zane said as he picked up the controller. "He is!" He said as he tossed the controller to Satorious, who caught it.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. You have to do it."

"But what if I end up killing Aster over this?" Satorious said, and Aster placed a hand over the shock collar that was around his neck. "I can't do that!"

"Think about it for a minute! Why would your dad- he is your dad, right? I think that's what I got out of this."

"Yes... sadly."

"Okay then! Well... why would your 'dad' yell no when I was about to destroy it if it would do what he wanted it to?" Zane asked, and Satorious thought this through for a minute before finally saying something.

"Yeah... you're right. I'll do it!" He said, then threw the controller on the ground as hard as he could and stomped on it.

Instead of shocking Aster until he died like Monkey said it would, it actually made all the shock collars come off of him.

"Aster!" Satorious yelled as he ran up to the cage, then opened the door and Aster came out.

"You came for me?"

"Well, of course I came for you. There's no way in all the hells that I would let you stay here and be torchered. So, naturally I came here to save you. Now, lets go." Satorious said as he picked Aster up and started walking away, but he didn't get very far before he felt a sharp pain in his lower leg and dropped Aster as he fell to his knees.

"Satorious!" Aster said, and looked to see what was wrong. He found that Satorious had gotten shot in the leg.

"Next is your heart!" Monkey said as he pointed the gun again, but had to shoot it at Zane instead when he saw him coming, but thankfully, he missed his target on him too and ended up grazing his arm instead.

Zane fell to his knees also, clutching his arm.

"Zane!" Syrus yelled.

"Syrus, no! Get outta here!" Zane yelled, but the pure love and care that Syrus held for his brother refused to listen.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you behind!" Syrus yelled as he ran towards his brother.

"Syrus, you idiot!" Zane yelled, and saw Monkey get up to try to make a run for Syrus, but he tripped him before he could. Then, he got a hug from Syrus. "Syrus, you're such an idiot... why did you do something so reckless?" He asked with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Don't you always do reckless things for me?" Syrus asked as he continued hugging his brother, and Zane stayed quite.

Then, Monkey made another run, but this time at Satorious.

Satorious started looking for something to use to protect himself, and found the knife that he had thrown earlier. "Aster... duck." He said, and Aster did what he was told so Satorious could pick up the knife and throw it at his father. Since, he had a much better aim, he hit Monkey's heart, and killed him.

-- The next day --

Syrus, Aster, Melody, and Mr. Phoenix (that's what I'm calling him from now on) were at the hospital waiting for news on Zane and Satorious.

Then, Zane came out with a nurse.

"Zane! You're alright!" Syrus said, excitedly as he ran up to Zane and gave him a hug.

"Yes. I'm fine." Zane said as he got down on his knees to return the hug that Syrus was givving him. He had a bandage on his upper left arm, but did that stop him from hugging his brother tightly, no it did not.

"How's Satorious?" Aster asked the nurse as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh, he's alright. He just has a cast on right now, but he'll be okay." The nurse said. "You may see him if you like." She said, and Aster walked into the hallway with all the rooms after the nurse, and she stopped in front of room 12. "He's in this room." She said.

Aster walked right in and closed the door behind him. He saw Satorious laying on the bed, asleep, and his leg was in a cast that was also in a sling that was connected to the ceiling. He went over and sat on the stool that was sitting next to the bed.

Satorious woke up a couple minutes later, and saw Aster there. "Aster?"

"Yes?"

"You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"My leg is a little sore, but it's nothing I can't handle." Satorious said, then heard Aster start sniffing. He looked and saw his best friend with tears rolling down his face. "What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault. If I had gotten myself out of your father's clutches on my own, and not have been so weak, this would never have happened."

"Aster... look at me." Satorious said, and Aster did what he was told. "It's alright. I'm fine. Besides... I'm glad things happened the way they did. I may have gotten hurt, but atleast my father's gone and no one has to worry about him messing up their lives anymore. So, don't be sad." He said, then got a hug from Aster.

"You always knew how to make me feel better." Aster said with a smile.

"Hey, Aster?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear anything in the conversation between me and my dad?"

"I heard everything. Which reminds me... I love you too." Aster said with a blush, making Satorious blushed too.

"So, you really _did_ hear everything?"

"Yep. Why? Do you... not want me to love you?"

"No, no, no, no." Satorious said, quickly. "I didn't mean it that way. I love you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around Aster's waist. "Aster?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Yes."

"Then, do you believe that fate destined us to be soul mates?"

Aster giggled. "Yes."

"Then, can I have a kiss, soul mate?" Satorious asked.

Aster giggled again. "Yes." He said, then gently kissed Satorious on the lips.

"Satorious?" Someone asked from the doorway, and they both broke the kiss to look and see Mr. Phoenix standing there. He walked up to the bed, and looked at them both. "You know... I was wrong about you. You really are nothing like your father, and you really do care and love my son." He said, and they both smiled. "So... welcome to the family."

_'Wow! I have a real family now! The one that I've always wanted and never got before!'_ Satorious thought. "Thank you, sir." He said with a slight bow of his head.

"No need to call me sir. Call me... dad." He said.

_'And I have a dad! One that really cares about me!'_ He thought. "Thank you... dad." He said.

GX - GX

Well, that was my story! Don't flame if you didn't like it! Take your dumbass flames somewhere else! Some of the words that they used during the fighting scene, I don't like! Words like, "Faggot" and such, I would _never_ use!

I want to work on a sequel to my story Reunion when they're all living together under one roof! Well, not _everyone_, just Taniya, Will, Bastion, Jaden, Zach, and Tina! I wonder how that'll work... so tell me if that's a good idea!

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
